<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>grasak-grusuk sampai tikusruk by cutiks (fumate)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571472">grasak-grusuk sampai tikusruk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/cutiks'>cutiks (fumate)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, Gen, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:15:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/cutiks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jika sedang tidak ada proyek, sirkus yang penuh sesak itu selalu hidup dalam keramaian para badutnya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>grasak-grusuk sampai tikusruk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fiksi ini dan karakter (juga elemen penceritaan lain) di dalamnya adalah milik saya kecuali dispesifikasikan sebaliknya. evgeny oc milik yuri.</p><p>ceritanya, the production house of lord asmemet di sini termanifestasi sebagai satu server discord. entah akan diupdate atau cukup sebagai oneshot saja. fiksi ini sendiri saya tulis untuk merayakan kehidupan dan perjalanan saya hingga sejauh ini; satu malam penuh saya tidak tidur. rasa rindu saya menulis chatfic crack akhirnya terbayarkan lewat karya ini! senang sekali. bagaimanapun, mengurus codingnya agak njelimet, jadi saya minta maaf kalau masih terdapat beberapa kesalahan di dalamnya.</p><p>paling enak dibaca di pc/laptop. terima kasih telah membaca!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div class="discord"><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="messagebody"><p><br/>
<span class="header"><span class="bighash">#</span> ruang-tengah</span>
      <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:12 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">tes
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:12 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">udah malem bangsat
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:12 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">gue ga bisa tidur 
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:12 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">derita lo
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:13 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">anak haram 
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:13 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">tadi pas gua ga bisa tidur lu bilangnya mau dikelonin <span class="tag">@arya penangsang</span> 
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:13 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">BUSET 
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:13 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">DIEM UKA  
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role6">saepul maot</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:14 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">arya penangsang more like arya perangsang 
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:14 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">bangsat <b>arya perangsang</b> HAHAHHAHAHAHHA 
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:14 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">BACOT ARYA PERANGSANG WKWKKWKWKkWK 
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:15 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><b><i>Arya perangsang</i></b> </span><br/>
<span class="text2">Certified fandom bicycle</span> <br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:15 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ini siapa aja yang belom tidur </span><br/>
<span class="text2">namanya aneh-aneh lu semua </span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:15 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ngaca babi 
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:15 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">nama gue perwujudan pencapaian gue kudeta si rama   <br/>
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:16 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sontoloyo 
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:16 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">tapi kan arya penangsang salah satu pembantunya namanya tohpati 
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:16 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ya gapapa dia jadi babu gue 
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:16 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">HAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHA
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:16 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Pancen raimu koyok wedhus </span><br/>
<span class="text2">Gue tendang juga biji lu </span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:17 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">kalem
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:17 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Y </span><br/>
<span class="text2">Gue insom </span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role5dark">anungrangin</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:17 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">sy udh ngntuk,,, </span><br/>
<span class="text2">tp blm tdr </span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role6">saepul maot</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:17 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">gue disuruh ronda jadi gue nonton aja dah 
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:18 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">jadi ada irfan uka arya rama cecep anin </span><br/>
<span class="text2">yang cewe dah tidur semua ya </span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:18 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Cewe kerjanya lebih keras dari kita </span><br/>
<span class="text2">Pantes lah </span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:18 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">iya si 
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:19 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">tapi jadi protagonis juga capek 
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:19 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">jiah pamer 
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:19 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Gue karakter kesayangan juga ga sombong
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:19 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">mana ada anjing </span><br/>
<span class="text2">ada juga karakter kebencian lo mah </span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:19 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">parah bocah HAHHAHAHHHA
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:19 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">apaan ni?? </span><br/>
<span class="text2">gue karakter kesayangan paling baru di rumah produksi ini </span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:20 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">penting tapi ngga penting nyimak
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role6">saepul maot</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:20 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">figuran nyimak 
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:20 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">jangan bikin seolah gue lagi drama jir </span><br/>
<span class="text2">dahlah</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:21 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">gosip kuy 
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:21 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Si bigos ni emang
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:21 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">gimana anin rasanya punya kembaran beda majikan <span class="tag">@anungrangin</span> 
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role5dark">anungrangin</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:22 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">y,,, bgt </span><br/>
<span class="text2">sy bingung,,, susah jlsinny</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:22 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">kayaknya lebih pengalaman si <span class="tag">@arya penangsang</span> ini mah
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:22 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ah iya </span><br/>
<span class="text2">kesayangan beda</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:24 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">paan ni
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:25 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">bagaimana rasanya punya kembaran beda majikan uda
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:26 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">bacot
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:26 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Ajg </span><br/>
<span class="text2">Kalem</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:27 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ditanya dikit ngambek
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:27 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">kembaran beda majikan apanya </span><br/>
<span class="text2">kek tai</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:27 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Elaborate
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:27 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ya....... you know:) </span><br/>
<span class="text2">lucu aja liatnya lol </span><br/>
<span class="text2">tapi bikin males goblok </span><br/>
<span class="text2">gegara itu gue jadi punya kloningan sampe DUA</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8">cocan paling dimanja</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:27 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">p
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:27 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">kan
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:28 AM</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8">cocan paling dimanja</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:28 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ayo keluar lo juga <span class="tag">@arung</span>
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8">arung</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:28 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">iya?
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:29 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Nah yang ini gue suka </span><br/>
<span class="text2">Hai sayang </span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8">cocan paling dimanja</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:32 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ew
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:32 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">BANGSAT FATALITY OOIEIOEAJKFKJFJKJAFJNS 
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:32 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">mantap smackdown
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:29 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">APA SIH </span><br/>
<span class="text2">Gue godain <span class="tag">@arung</span> kok </span><br/>
<span class="text2">Geer banget </span><br/>
<span class="text2">Sama kek Arya lo</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:32 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="tag">@arya penangsang</span>
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:33 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Cepu bangsat </span><br/>
<span class="text2">Mirip lo sama cicak</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8">cocan paling dimanja</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:33 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ogah gue gaul ama manusia selera rendahan
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:33 AM</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:33 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">bau-baunya ni bocah punya superiority complex </span><br/>
<span class="text2">kek [REDACTED]</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:35 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Auk dah
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:35 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">santay sj ngab </span><br/>
<span class="text2">gue juga god-complex santuy  </span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:36 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">apaan </span><br/>
<span class="text2">gue geeran dari mananya anjing <span class="tag">@Prabu Rama</span> by one lah kita</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:36 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Lo yang bayar kamarnya
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:37 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">SANGE TROSSS
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:37 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">colok bang
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:37 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ga cukup mereka kena di stageverse
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:38 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">pantek ang reandra
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:39 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">jago muncung awak <span class="tag">@arya penangsang</span> ambo cacak beko
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:39 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">AMPUN TAN
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">nama tidak lulus sensor</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:40 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">jir arya masih bisa minang ternyata </span><br/>
<span class="text2">gue kira bule dalam kulit minang</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:40 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Ini siapa lagi
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">nama tidak lulus sensor</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:40 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">[REDACTED]
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:40 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Asu </span><br/>
<span class="text2">Jangan make redacted, hari ini kata itu buat si [REDACTED] doang</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:40 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">cacuk itu </span><br/>
<span class="text2">arya mile </span><br/>
<span class="text2">minang bule</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role5dark">anungrangin</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:41 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">sainganny <span class="tag">@saepul maot</span>
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:42 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><b>arya</b>: on all levels but physical i am bule
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role6">saepul maot</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:45 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">sedih gue
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role5dark">anungrangin</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:45 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">knp
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role6">saepul maot</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:45 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">sunda sendiri </span><br/>
<span class="text2">eweuh batur anying maraneh casciscus baka beko asu jancok </span><br/>
<span class="text2">aing eweuh batur ngaheunceut</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:45 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Ajig basana
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role6">saepul maot</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:45 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">oh heeh si rama ngartos</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:45 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">NAHA JOL LEMES </span><br/>
<span class="text2">Gue kan poliglot sejati</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role6">saepul maot</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:45 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">tapi da maneh mah lain sunda</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">Tungki cai</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:46 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sunda hadir
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:46 AM</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">nama tidak lulus sensor</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:46 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">reandra jangan mulai
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role6">saepul maot</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:46 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">mantap kang</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:46 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Tong rasis A'</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:47 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">pamer ang</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:47 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">iya dah yang poliglot rama doang yang lain poligami</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:48 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">arya king of poligami</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:48 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">GUE LAGI</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role6">saepul maot</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:48 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">janganlah menghindari kenyataan</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">nama tidak lulus sensor</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:49 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">iya jir </span><br/>
<span class="text2">arya di stanverse uka diembat irfan digasak </span><br/>
<span class="text2">semua diborong </span><br/>
<span class="text2">sampe reandra yang kaga deket pun kena dipasangin ama dia </span><br/>
<span class="text2">belom di stageverse sendiri udah sama rama sama anin</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:49 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">iri bilang bos</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">nama tidak lulus sensor</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:49 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><strike>dan sama gue</strike> </span><br/>
<span class="text2">diam homofob</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:50 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">WOWE((E*#&amp;**&amp;@#Y@Q&amp;*HJRIKPL”#R:#RH”Q@LKQ:?@:L?!????@?!??</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:50 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Karakter kesayangan beda</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:50 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">akhirnya sadar diri juga lu ram</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:50 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Mending kaga disayang dulu gue </span><br/>
<span class="text2">Nanti dapet kembaran</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:50 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">sialan HAHAHAHA</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:51 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">udah ada kali </span><br/>
<span class="text2">kita belom liat aja</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:51 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">sttttt jangan kenceng-kenceng </span><br/>
<span class="text2">nanti kedengeran malah pada bawa pasukan </span><br/>
<span class="text2">kasian lord</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:51 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">kurker amat idupnya</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">nama tidak lulus sensor</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:51 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="tag">@Prabu Rama</span> dong bawa pasukan juga </span><br/>
<span class="text2">lo kan ratu adil palsu</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:51 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sial</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">nama tidak lulus sensor</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:51 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">kasian lord (2)</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:51 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">lord peduli apa</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:51 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">heeh </span><br/>
<span class="text2">gue aja diabaikan gegara si kloning</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8">cocan paling dimanja</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:51 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">bacot.
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:52 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">H</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:52 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ni bocah keluarnya cepet amat tiap dighibahin</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:52 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">akibat belom diospek noh</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">nama tidak lulus sensor</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:52 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">idih mainnya ospek, najis</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:52 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">canda cuk elah</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8">cocan paling dimanja</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:53 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">bocah buangan diem
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:53 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">?????? gue??????????? bocah buangan???????????????????????????????????????? </span><br/>
<span class="text2">HAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA </span><br/>
<span class="text2">ngelunjak bocah.</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:53 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">buset nima </span><br/>
<span class="text2">leh ugha nyalinya</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8">cocan paling dimanja</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:53 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">gue ngomongin arya. geeran. pantes lo semua doyan ghibah
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role6">saepul maot</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:53 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">pen gue kasih tau tapi kesel tapi kasian </span><br/>
<span class="text2">wkwk gue nonton ae</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:53 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">apaan nih gue lagi </span><br/>
<span class="text2">buset bocah </span><br/>
<span class="text2">i don't fuck with you lmao go to clone jail</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:54 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">HAHHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA CLONE JAIL</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:53 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">clone jail WOAWJJKADWOKDKJIKADJKF </span><br/>
<span class="text2">dipenjara karena kejahatan dilahirkan sebagai bayangan karakter lain</span><br/>
<span class="text2"><br/>
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8">cocan paling dimanja</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:54 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">emang bangsat  
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:54 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">dih nangid</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:54 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">hantam bang</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">nama tidak lulus sensor</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:54 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ni anak diem-diem emang anteknya [REDACTED] jejangan </span><br/>
<span class="text2">gimana penerawangan gue <span class="tag">@saepul maot</span></span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role6">saepul maot</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:54 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">tetot </span><br/>
<span class="text2">kamu salah, coba lagi ya</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">Tungki cai</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:54 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Buset dukun gadungan</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:55 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ini yang real deal  <span class="tag">@yang terlupakan</span>  anjay ngedukun </span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:56 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">berisik</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">nama tidak lulus sensor</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:56 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ayo ki diterawang siapa yang selanjutnya bakal kena culik di antara kita</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:56 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">berasa jaman orba lagi</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:56 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ogah nanti yang sana kesinggung 555555 </span><br/>
<span class="text2">jadi tawuran</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">nama tidak lulus sensor</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:56 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">gapapalah kan kita juga ada massa dari sekte </span><br/>
<span class="text2">sekte lord asmemet</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:57 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">sekte apaan anjing populasinya 0 </span><br/>
<span class="text2">kita doang</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:57 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">WOAOUADJKKJJKFAJKOIAJKFJK</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:57 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">lord mana suka tawuran </span><br/>
<span class="text2">kek bocil</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role6">saepul maot</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:57 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ssstttttttt jangan bikin masalah lu </span><br/>
<span class="text2">ntar dikeroyok kita </span><br/>
<span class="text2">lord lagi hajatan jangan dikasih kerjaan</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:58 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">WKWKWKKWK </span><br/>
<span class="text2">lagian </span><br/>
<span class="text2">emang bener kan </span><br/>
<span class="text2">kurker amat jadi orang lol kalo ga bisa bikin konten sendiri yaudah diem aja </span><br/>
<span class="text2">udah nyulik, nyolong, ngaku punya sendiri, masih ngerasa superior </span><br/>
<span class="text2">berasa kek liat belanda masuk lagi</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:58 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">BBHWIEIOAJKFKKJF</span><br/>
<span class="text2">reinkarnasi ratu wilhelmina  </span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:58 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ratu wilhelmina abad 21, menikmati hasil kerja keras orang sambil diubah sikit-sikit: <b>my city now</b></span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:59 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">NOOOOOOOOOOOOO it's not PLAGIARISM </span><br/>
<span class="text2">i CHANGED some details!! i MADE THEIR NAMES and tweaked 3% of their CHARACTER ESSENCE </span><br/>
<span class="text2">i keep their dynamics but STILL </span><br/>
<span class="text2">YOU CAN'T SAY I'M STEALING NOOOOOOOO WAIT UNTIL MY CIRCLE HEAR ABOUT THIS</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 0:59 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><br/>
</span><br/>
<span class="text2">janganlah kasar-kasar </span><br/>
<span class="text2">kasian </span><br/>
<span class="text2">lagian lord dah pasang santet</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:00 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">santet apaan anjg </span><br/>
<span class="text2">gue kira lu doang yang bisa gituan</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:00 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Gue sama Rayi juga bisa</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:00 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">iya dah</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:00 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">lu kira dia bikin au gitu dari mana</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:00 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Hah????</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:00 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">hehe:)</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:00 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Hehe:)</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role5dark">anungrangin</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:00 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">hehe:)
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:00 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">bangsat nih trio dukun</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:00 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><b><i>tiga-tiganya love interest elu di stageverse</i></b></span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:00 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">BANGUS</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">nama tidak lulus sensor</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:00 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">serem jg si anin mendadak nongol ga dipanggil</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role6">saepul maot</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:00 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">dahlah </span><br/>
<span class="text2">jan ghibah-ghibah lagi lu pada </span><br/>
<span class="text2">kasian kalo lord dikeroyok nanti wkwkwk </span><br/>
<span class="text2">mau ada kembaran juga kaga ngaruh ini. toh mau dimiripin kayak gimana kaga bakal jadi kita</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">nama tidak lulus sensor</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:01 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">sekali kardus selamanya kardus</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:01 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">anjing DIEM CUK </span><br/>
<span class="text2">offset lo</span></p>
<hr/><p><span class="welcome">￫ <b>Evgeny</b> is here.</span></p><p> <span class="name role9dark">Evgeny</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:01 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">juara satu memancing di air keruh</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:01 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">betul </span><br/>
<span class="text2">loh </span><br/>
<span class="text2">INI ANAK SIAPA LAGI BANGSAT </span><br/>
<span class="text2">MAIN NONGOL AJA KAYAK KUCING LIAR</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:01 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">lah bule</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:01 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Anak lord yang aktif kayaknya kaga ada yang bule</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:01 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">BULE KOK NGOMONG INDO </span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:00 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">EH BRO</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role9dark">Evgeny</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:01 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">BRO</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:01 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">indonesianisasi</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:02 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><b><i>A N A K  S I A P A ! ! !</i></b> </span><br/>
<span class="text2">MAIN NONGOL AJA KAYAK KUCING LIAR</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:02 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">yah keluar kan </span><br/>
<span class="text2">berisik lu pada </span><br/>
<span class="text2">itu anak rekannya lord</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:02 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">mana gue tau anjg</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:02 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">on a serious note </span><br/>
<span class="text2">menurut lo lord bakal dikeroyok?</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:02 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">kali</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">nama tidak lulus sensor</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:02 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ngapain woaiiojkajf kek nolep</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:02 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">orang kek gitu salah sendiri marahnya ke orang </span><br/>
<span class="text2">ga ada akhlak </span><br/>
<span class="text2">lo nimpuk anjing ya jangan marah digigit</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:03 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">parah lo ngatain lord anjing</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:03 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">emang anjing</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:03 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">WOIAWOIAKJKDKFK BANGSATTTTTTT</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:03 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">SIAL AKU TERTAWA</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:03 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Suara hati rombongan sirkus konsumen beras amoral</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role5dark">anungrangin</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:03 AM</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:04 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">lord emang anjing </span><br/>
<span class="text2">ngendus dikit aja dia langsung nyadar </span><br/>
<span class="text2">dah kek anjing pelacak nemunya bukan cuma kita tapi ampe ke level mikro kek tema</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">nama tidak lulus sensor</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:04 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">woaidokadkj anjing rabies</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:04 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">setidaknya lord meski rabies ngga nobrain</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:04 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">trumint </span><br/>
<span class="text2">people log on to the internet and think they're gangster now</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role6">saepul maot</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:04 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">hus </span><br/>
<span class="text2">mau bikin lord susah aja lu pada</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:04 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">yha suruh siapa </span><br/>
<span class="text2">dikira orang tua kaga bakal kenal anaknya sendiri</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role6">saepul maot</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:04 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">iya tapi nanti lord dikeroyok</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">nama tidak lulus sensor</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:04 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">emang iya?</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:04 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">jaga-jaga ngab </span><br/>
<span class="text2">kaga dikeroyok juga orang kek gitu ada ae nanti triknya</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:05 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">what zero reality check does to a mf</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">nama tidak lulus sensor</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:05 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">kalo dikonfrontasi gitu bakal ngaku ga ya</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:05 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">mana mungkin aokfkjajk paling nanti ngaku inspired sama medium lain yang sebenernya ga ada sangkut pautnya</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:05 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">MENGAKU TIDAK PERLU </span><br/>
<span class="text2">DENIAL DAN """""HEAVY REFERENCING"""""" NOMOR SATU</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:05 AM</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:05 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">tingkah laku lu tuh persis gitu</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:05 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">menjaga ego tanpa introspeksi adalah jalan ninjaku</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:05 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">CONGORE</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:05 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ati-ati ntar playing victim </span><br/>
<span class="text2">miniset andalan </span><br/>
<span class="text2">lord nyanyi aja ntar “kalian semua menderita aku yang paling bahagia”</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:05 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">gua mikir lama apa hubungannya ama miniset taunya mindset bajingan</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:05 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">^ irl pengalaman menjadi komputer warnet 2000-an di masa laptop asus rog</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:05 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">duel lu sama gua</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:05 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ampun uda  </span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">M Aum</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:06 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Ghibah terus kalian</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:06 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">dateng dah</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">M Aum</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:06 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Udah latihan belum? </span><br/>
<span class="text2">Stageverse balik tayang akhir Januari katanya</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:06 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">&gt;stageverse </span><br/>
<span class="text2">i schleep</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:06 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Parah ni sepuh satu</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:05 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">stageverse emang proyek paling pleb-tier</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:05 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">bacot lu elit</span><br/>
<span class="text2">apa bedanya lu sama [REDACTED] </span><br/>
<span class="text2"><i>whaaa the world revolves around me and everything i don't like are wrong and need to be fixed</i></span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:05 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">mental penjajah</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:05 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">jangan bandingin gue sama penculik dong lmao beda kasus</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:05 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">schermerhorn reborn</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:05 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><i>hindia-belanda 2: electric boogaloo</i></span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:06 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">kolonialisme lahir dari kebutuhan bangsa badut untuk membenahi kehidupan orang yang adem-ayem </span><br/>
<span class="text2">everything that can be used as a justification for their actions are labeled a virtue lol</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:06 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">kumat dah filsufnya</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">M Aum</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:06 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Jangan berisik </span><br/>
<span class="text2">Tadi katanya mau stop</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:06 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">gue males balik ke stageverse um </span><br/>
<span class="text2">mending ke revoloka dah asli</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:06 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ogah</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:06 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">iya lah ogah orang lo mati lmao</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:06 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">jahat lu </span><br/>
<span class="text2">belom liat aja ending lu sendiri kayak gimana</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:07 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">yah ending mah tau orang udah teken kontrak </span><br/>
<span class="text2">tapi kan belom kejadian </span><br/>
<span class="text2">chillax dulu sekarang</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:07 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Emang kenapa stageverse dah </span><br/>
<span class="text2">Kaga bosen ya mainan stageverse mulu</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:07 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">namanya juga proyek utama</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">M Aum</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:07 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Stageverse kan udah setahun </span><br/>
<span class="text2">Mau dua tahun nanti akhir tahun </span><br/>
<span class="text2">Ya buatku pantes-pantes aja kalau Lord mau rayain dengan fokus ke sini</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:07 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">namanya juga proyek utama (2)</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">nama tidak lulus sensor</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:07 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">lha iya ya? udah lama juga ternyata</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:07 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">mantap otw dua tahun gue jadi badut ngamen   </span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">Tungki cai</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:07 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Udah 2 tahun kapan ukarya canon</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:07 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">h</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">nama tidak lulus sensor</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:07 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">yang canon malah ramarya jhaa</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:08 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">najis</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:08 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Najis</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:08 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">lah najis???? elu pada yang pacaran kaga ngotak di sana </span><br/>
<span class="text2">ampe kena skandal</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:08 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Tuntutan kontrak </span><br/>
<span class="text2">Kalo kaga juga ogah</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:08 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">jir</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:08 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Gue mah maunya dipasangin sama <span class="tag">@M Aum</span> di sana    </span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">M Aum</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:08 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Aku het.</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:08 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Yah Um </span><br/>
<span class="text2">Selama di rumah gini bukan di proyekan mah kita semua cair </span><br/>
<span class="text2">Bisa lah di proyekan lain;)</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">M Aum</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:08 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Ngga.</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:09 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">HHHAHHJJHAHHADJHFAHHJAHADHHJADHHJAD </span><br/>
<span class="text2">cuih mampus</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:09 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Asu kontol  </span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:09 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">aum maunya ama gue</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">M Aum</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:09 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Nggak.</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:09 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">MAMPUS PAKE K </span><br/>
<span class="text2">KERAS</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:09 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">kok jadi rebutan aum </span><br/>
<span class="text2">udah gua sama irfan aja</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">M Aum</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:09 AM</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:09 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">gue ga gay  – irfan 2021</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:10 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">gue bukan bottom</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:10 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">kan.</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">nama tidak lulus sensor</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:10 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">KOK BEBAWA BOTTOM</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:10 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">apaan irfan big bottom energy gitu</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">Tungki cai</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:10 AM</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:10 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">diam russiaboo mamamooist</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:10 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">OAIODJJKJKFJNF DISEMBUR </span><br/>
<span class="text2">modern au woi kalo di stageverse dia kan bamet  </span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:10 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">gue di stageverse fairly consistent seleranya</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:10 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ok snob</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:11 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">tapi jadi emo gaje </span><br/>
<span class="text2">kampang.</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:11 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">heh btw </span><br/>
<span class="text2">ini konsep begini apa bakal dijiplak juga ya awkwkkakwk</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:11 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">chatfic gini emang punya lord doang? kan kaga</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:11 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">bukan </span><br/>
<span class="text2">maksud gue konsep fourth wallnya </span><br/>
<span class="text2">apa nanti dibikin persis juga    </span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">nama tidak lulus sensor</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:11 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">kalo dijiplak juga ya gimana namanya “““““““fans”””””””” wookwokkwokok</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:11 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">jiplak aja </span><br/>
<span class="text2">ntar tangannya kegiling blender</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:11 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">anjrit parah</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:11 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ninik sudah menyumpah </span><br/>
<span class="text2">tinggal tunggu tanggal mainnya  </span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">nama tidak lulus sensor</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:11 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">hardcore ni sepuh satu</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">Tungki cai</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:12 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Sepuh di mana-mana selalu diam-diam menghanyutkan </span><br/>
<span class="text2">Beda sama rama </span><br/>
<span class="text2">Tong kosong nyaring bunyinya</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:12 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Lu nongol-nongol bacot ya </span><br/>
<span class="text2">Awas gue spill di timeline </span><br/>
<span class="text2">Tungki ableist terhadap penyintas penyakit mental</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:12 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">jir bawa geng </span><br/>
<span class="text2">siapa di sini cita-citanya mau punya geng buat tawuran </span>
<span class="text2"></span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:12 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">saya pak guru   </span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">Tungki cai</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:12 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Ableist gimana </span><br/>
<span class="text2">I'm literally ND-coded you fucking ballsack</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:12 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">lord brojolin kita be like</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:12 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">wkwkwkk </span><br/>
<span class="text2">hadeh ntar lord diselepet pedes di lapak sebelah ini ngab</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:13 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">emang lord ngikutin? aoifijkgkjjkg </span><br/>
<span class="text2">tiap hari sibuk sendiri gitu</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">Tungki cai</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:13 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Apa tida lelah jadi sasaengnya lord</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:13 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">MOKWKOIJFKJKFKFKJKJ SASAENG</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:13 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">BANGSAT SASAENG</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">Tungki cai</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:13 AM</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:13 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">yes </span><br/>
<span class="text2"><br/>
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:13 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">benar </span><br/>
<span class="text2">obsesi itu tidak baik </span><br/>
<span class="text2">ea ea</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:13 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text"><span class="tag">@Prabu Rama</span></span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:13 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Kok gue lagi sih asu</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:13 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ayo lepasin arya</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:13 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Kalo ama lord diijinin dah dari awal gue dorong ke jurang</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:13 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">setan</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">nama tidak lulus sensor</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:14 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">sama-sama anak kesayangan lord berantem mulu</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role6">saepul maot</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:14 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">kan nemesis</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role5dark">anungrangin</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:14 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">mw tny,,,,,,,,, </span><br/>
<span class="text2">klo nnti qt ad yg diculik lg it gmn,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:14 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">anin lu ngapa jamet banget ketikannya   </span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:14 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">kalo ada yang diculik lagi bikin pos korban penculikan + layanan pengaduan </span><br/>
<span class="text2">penculiknya kita ketawain bareng-bareng </span><br/>
<span class="text2">anak lord tiap baru lahir dimantrain semua tenang aja yang nyulik buat digandain nanti mokad sendiri kembarannya</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">Tungki cai</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:14 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Lu kata duit digandain</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:14 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">WOADKAFKJFKKAF DUKUN PENGGANDA ANAK</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:14 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">BEDEBAHHHHHHHH</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:14 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">jaman sudah modern anda mandul? kami siap menggandakan anak orang idaman anda  </span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role5dark">anungrangin</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:14 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">emg qt g mati,,,,,?</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:14 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">di proyekan mah mati wokwowokowk kayak kaga tau seleranya lord </span><br/>
<span class="text2">tapi proyekannya ngga  percaya ae</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:14 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">masih trauma dia wkwk biarin dulu. gue juga dulu gitu</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:14 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">aduh ampe trauma:(( jahat banget apa kita ga bisa play victim juga?</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:14 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">mana bisa ngab nanti diputer balik jadi victim blaming dongzz </span><br/>
<span class="text2"><i>punya anak cakep kok dibiarin main di pekarangan rumah</i> </span><br/>
<span class="text2"><i>ya jangan salahin penculiknya dong</i> </span><br/>
<span class="text2"><i>emang dia satu-satunya anak yang diculik di dunia</i></span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">nama tidak lulus sensor</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:15 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">anjing re AIOOWAKJFJKFKJFAJKJK WOI DIEM DIKIT</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:15 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">freak banget goblog</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">M Aum</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:15 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Tidak kusangka masuk sirkus pun masih ada saja yang mau menculik kita</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:15 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">AUM??@?!??$?@$&gt;??!??$@??!??!?!???</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:15 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">PERKUMPULAN BADUT KORBAN PENCULIKAN</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:15 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">bayangin lagi kerja honk honk idung bulet merah lo </span><br/>
<span class="text2">eh tenda sirkus lo dibawa kabur </span><br/>
<span class="text2">pingsan </span><br/>
<span class="text2">bangun-bangun lo punya kembaran tapi kayak spongebob liat sepupu stanley</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">nama tidak lulus sensor</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:15 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">HAHDJAWHAHUIUAWDUAFHUJAFJKAB BANGSATTT</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:15 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ANJING OTAK LU YA</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:15 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">OWOPOWAOAWKKLKML GOBLOGGGGG</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">Tungki cai</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:15 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">Bukan sepupu stanley tapi robot sponge </span><br/>
<span class="text2">Kaga idup anying </span><br/>
<span class="text2">Uncanny valley effect occurs</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:16 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">WHIHIOOAPOAFAFNFJNFN DIAM!!!!!</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">nama tidak lulus sensor</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:16 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ANJINGJNNMNMNJKKAKMKLFAN LEBIH CARI MATI LAGI INI</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:16 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">BERISIK TOLOLLLLL LU MAU SIRKUS KITA DIBAKAR MASSA</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">M Aum</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:16 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">AYO TIDUR-TIDUR UDAH MALEM</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role6">saepul maot</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:16 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">tos ah kasep amangna bade uwih</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:16 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">tidur jangan lupa baca doa ya </span><br/>
<span class="text2">biar bangunnya nggak mendadak punya kembaran</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:16 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">si arya noh tidur langsung tidur</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:16 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">gue aja terus disalahin </span><br/>
<span class="text2">iri semua lo pada gue disayang-sayang sampe setenar ini</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:17 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ntar arya bangun-bangun punya kloningan lagi dari lord </span><br/>
<span class="text2">“hadiah tahun baru”</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">Tungki cai</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:17 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">arya pas baru bangun liat kloningan barunya lagi </span><br/>
<span class="text2"><br/>
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">nama tidak lulus sensor</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:17 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">syukur alhamdulillah gue belom pernah dikloning</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role9">lord asmemet</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:17 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">punten</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role6">saepul maot</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:17 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">nah dateng lord</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:17 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">eh lord </span><br/>
<span class="text2"><br/>
</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role9">lord asmemet</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:17 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">nih ada anak baru, kalian jagain ya </span><br/>
<span class="text2">nanti ketemu lagi di stageverse </span><br/>
<span class="text2">khususnya sama <span class="tag">@lord of the king tingz</span></span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:17 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">anak baru LAGI???????????????????????? </span><br/>
<span class="text2">RUMAHNYA SEMPIT GINI LU BAWA ANAK BARU LAGI???????????????????????? </span><br/>
<span class="text2">RENOVASI DULU LAH LORD GIMANA KAGA BECUS AMAT</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:19 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">jir diread doang</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role5dark">anungrangin</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:19 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">sedih,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">nama tidak lulus sensor</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:19 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ini anak barunya mana</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role9">lord asmemet</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:19 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">oh iya </span><br/>
<span class="text2">ini kloningan arya lagi, tapi versi korea</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role5dark">anungrangin</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:19 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">lha beneran</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">lord of the king tingz</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:19 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">aryA VERSI KROOAWJJKEiAO</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role7">Prabu Rama</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:19 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">OPPA ARYA?!???!??@?!?</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">yang terlupakan</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:19 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">HAH??????????????????????????</span></p>
<hr/><p><span class="welcome">￫ A wild <b>준우</b> appeared.</span></p><p> <span class="name role6dark">준우</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:20 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">안녕하세요!!</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">nama tidak lulus sensor</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:20 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">ANJING BENERAN CUKKKKJAKKFOOFAOFOPKLFKJ</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">Tungki cai</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:20 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">HHEHJABHBBHNFB</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role3dark">nama tidak lulus sensor</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:20 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text"></span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">einstein dumbassky</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:20 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">GIMANA RASANYA JADI MODEL UTAMA TEKNOLOGI KLONING BADUT <span class="tag">@arya penangsang</span></span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:20 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">BACOT LO SEMUA NGENTOT</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role9">lord asmemet</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:20 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">yang maki-maki nanti main di stanverse tanpa upah ya </span><br/>
<span class="text2"><span class="tag">@arya penangsang</span> nanti dua kali take oke, pertama sama irfan terus uka</span></p>
<hr/><p> <span class="name role8dark">arya penangsang</span><span class="timestamp">Today at 1:20 AM</span><br/>
<span class="text">AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH LORD BELETOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT</span></p>
<hr/><p>
      
    </p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>